


What a lovely thing, you’re having my baby

by aaronmustdie



Series: Mpreg one shots [2]
Category: Voltron legendary defender (2016)
Genre: M/M, Male Birth, Mpreg, Top! Lance, idk what this is lol, pregnant Keith, this is r e a l l y long shitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronmustdie/pseuds/aaronmustdie
Summary: Keith goes into labor, Lance is there with him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance(voltron)
Series: Mpreg one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663402
Kudos: 93





	What a lovely thing, you’re having my baby

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this back in May but it was with an other pairing. But I thought it fit Klance better so I reposted it! Enjoy!

Three days had passed since little miss Violet was supposed to be born. It’s eating Keith up inside because he had to deal with three more days of agony .

Of course Lance had to be at the airport picking up Shiro from his latest mission. Who was going to stay here in the  apartment until Adam returned from his flight later that night. 

_‘It_ _feels like something __bad is __gonna_ _ happen. __Fuck what if the baby __comes _ _ and no one is here to help. __I’m_ _so fucked.’_ Keith thought to himself.

Keith was snapped out of his thoughts from the loud buzzing that came from his phone. _Lonce_ , flashed across Keith’s iphone. He quickly answered the FaceTime call not giving any shit about his appearance.

Lance’s stupid goofy smile and giggle had Keith over the moon. He wanted nothing more then to have his warm arms hug him tight, well not too tight since his baby bump was in the way.

“Babe I just wanted to call you now since this might be the only time we’ll have since the baby will be here soon. And I also know you are most likely worrying about giving birth without me,” Lance rumbles“But I can assure you, that everything will be alright. I’ll be back before you know it, actually I’m like 15 minutes away from the airport. I’ll pick up Shrio and then drop him off Hunk’s. So we can cuddle for a bit.” Lance’s cheeks went hot with embarrassment, since he’s so in love with Keith.

His little ramble left Keith breathless. 

He couldn’t believe that he was not only pregnant with Lance’s baby, but he is also Lance McClain’s boyfriend.

“I love you Lance, you big old cheesy loser. Maybe it’s the hormones talking,” Keith teases. Lance pretended to be hurt and Keith gave him a eye roll.

“It probably was the hormones talking.” Lance mocked him.

It was such a great moment full of love, peace, and gratitude.

Sadly fate had other plans.

Violet kicked Keith right in his bladder which led him to use the bathroom for second time this morning.

Before he could explain himself, Lance said his goodbyes since he was pulling up to the airport. Keith walked as fast as his body could, with the extra twenty pounds he gained from the growing baby. So it took him a bit.

So when the warm liquid ran down his legs staining Lance’s borrowed navy blue sweatpants it didn’t seem like a surprise. He just sighed on his way to the kitchen to get some paper towels to clean up the so called urine on the hardwood floor. While he was walking back he feels even more liquid run down his legs. His eyes grew large in panic as the color escaped his face.

“Holy shit,” was all he managed to say “Fuck I uh need to tell Lance .” His voice as quiet as a whisper.

These are the times where Keith was glad he lived in apartment with only one floor. There were not any stairs. So getting to the bedroom wasn’t that much of a hassle. He grabbed the hospital bag with tumbling hands. 

The second he took a breath to calm his nerves he speed dialed Lance to inform him what has happened. Lance picked up on the third ring which relieved Keith, who’s in shock.

“Hey Keith, everything alright?” Lance calmly said like he had no clue that Keith is a fucking ticking time bomb.

“Uh-how f-far are y-yo-u?”

“Like fiveish minutes,” Lance cut him off not worrying about Keith’s stuttering, simply blaming it on the static. 

“And Shiro made us stop to go into a whole ass  7-Eleven to buy some food. I’m in the car waiting for him to come back. The traffic was fucking terrible. And it took so long just to get to to the place. But then flight was delayed so it took even more time. I would like to go ho-“

“Lance for fuck’s sake shut up my water broke, well it’s still breaking it’s actually really disgusting.” Keith gagged leaving Lance speechless.

The silence on the other line sort of made Keith uncomfortable.

He wanted to yell out in annoyance from the liquid that was still running down his legs, he wanted to cry from the pain from the contractions, and he felt so uncomfortable as the baby kept shifting lower.  It was all overwhelming.

Talk about a hectic morning

-time skip since i’m lazy :P

“Breathe Keith,” Lance started “breathe through your nose and out your mouth slowly.” Keith threw his head against the pillows on the hospital bed. His energy was slowly leaving his body after each painful contraction.

Lance is there by his side through the whole thing being the most supportive boyfriend ever. There were times where Keith would yell at Lance, out of pain. But overall Lance was just as excited as any other dad-to-be would be.

Keith stopped being so cheerful after the 12th hour when he was still five centimeters.

“This shit fucking burns!” Keith practically screamed while closing his eyes once again.

“Look you have been in labor for almost 20 hours,” Lance paused letting the information sink in “so would it be best if you get a epidural? You can get some sleep or maybe walk around-well not really since you’ll be numb. But it could to speed thin-“ Keith cut him off

“Fuck it I need meds I cannot handle this anymore.” He slowly raised off the bed with the help of Lance of course. As Keith was walking to the bathroom Lance pressed the nurse button. Patiently waiting for the nurse and for Keith to come back.

Once Keith sat on the edge of the bed facing the door a nurse popped in. She had long sliver hair which was pulled back in a high ponytail. She seemed younger but still educated. The two shared looks to each other.

“Hello my name is Allura, I’m here cause someone pressed the nurse botton. So what seems to be the issue?” She looked from Keith to Lance waiting for a answer.

“Uh if it’s possible I would like a epidural. Cause this shit hurts like fucking hell.” Keith complained while rubbing his aching stomach. Allura smiled at the two then answered the question

“Yes we can give you a epidural, even though you are very far along in labor. But since you are a male you are more at risk for a miscarriage or a stillbirth. So we want to make sure everything is safe, we will get it ready!” She walked away letting the new information sink in.

As of Keith thought his pale face couldn’t get any more pale, it did. Keith’s face went pale as if he saw a ghost. Million and millions of bad scenarios ran through his head. Lance sensed him worrying so he hugged him, and Keith sobs into his chest. The both of them were starting to worry, neither of them wanted something bad to happen.

They were both so prepared. The countless baby clothes and toys were already filling up the average sized apartment. Adam and Shrio spent weeks researching the finest furniture stores. Leaving the group of friends build it.

“Lance what is something bad happens? I-I can’t live through that. What are we gonna do? I’m terrified. How am I going to tell Adam? Or Shiro? They are so excited, they cancelled some missions so they could come down! Just to meet her! What are we gonna do?” Keith let out all at once

“Babe calm down, remember stress is not good for your or for the baby.” Lance gave the boy a minute to breathe “Look I can’t promise you for sure that everything will be alright cause I don’t know what’s gonna happen. But all I know is, if something were to happen we will experience it together. We’ll be here for each other no matter what. Okay?” Keith sat straight making eye contact with his boyfriend. The two held hands smiling.

“You know it’s kind of funny how yo-“

“Shut up Lance!” Keith snapped. “I fucking hate this shit god!”

“Don’t worry the nurse will be here soon, breathe babe.”

Lance rubbed his thighs as Keith thought he truly didn’t deserve him. If Lance was in Keith’s shoes he would have gave up a while ago. 

He felt proud of Keith. 

-

The process of getting a epidural was terrifing, well for Lance only. Keith could care less about getting stabbed in the spine with a large needle. All he cared about was giving birth. The pain was unbearable and uncomfortable.

Once he got the epidural he felt so loopy. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open. The time between each blink was getting shorter and shorter.

“Hey how about you lay in between my legs and try sleeping?” Lance told a already sleeping Keith, who nodded and fell asleep in between Lance legs. Lance then began to slowly play with Keith’s long sweaty locks. 

As his boyfriend was asleep Lance went on his phone. So far Keith has been asleep for almost two hours.

The room is mostly quiet besides the heart monitor. Which is softly making sounds showing that Keith’s and the baby’s heart rate is healthy. Keith loud snores were also heard in this room. Along with Lance’s little laughs from tapping on his phone.

Right now Lance was on the phone with Hunk discussing all the things that already happened.

“Yeah he’s asleep now,” He softly touched Keith’s still damp face as he explained to Hunk.

“Well that’s good, he deserves all the rest he can get.” Hunk told his teammate. Lance then smiles when he heard Keith little snores.

“Hey man I should try and get some sleep before shit gets real.” Lance said as he yawned

“Yeah I totally understand. Good luck fellas. Maybe she’ll be able to help me in the kitchen!” The two friends laughed.

“Haha real funny Hunk. Bye.”

“Yeah see you.” Once the call ended he put the phone back on the table, and closed his eyes. Then out of nowhere he felt shaking, coming from Keith.At first it didn’t wake Keith straight away. But it was enough to make him uncomfortable.

“Hey do you need another blanket?” He nodded not wanting to talk. A nurse in blue strubs gave them two more blankets. But the shaking didn’t stop, thankfully it didn’t get worse.

“Lance...get...the nurse.” Keith’s mouth quivering. 

Lance rubbed Keith’s back as he pressed the nurse button.

“They will be here soon just breathe.” He reassured Keith who had his eyes closed. 

The same nurse walked in this time with a clipboard and gloves.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“Uh my boyfriend here won’t stop shaking. But he’s not cold so we are just worried.” 

She frowned her brows and wrote something on the clipboard.

“Okay so this shaking is caused because he got epidural.”

Lance made a ‘oh’ face and looked down at Keith who was still shaking.

“Yeah I mean we can give him some gas to help slow down the shaking. Would you like us to?” She looked straight down at Keith. He nodded squeezing Lance’s hand. She smiled and walked away.

The gas was given to Keith as his Pidge, Adam, Shiro, and Hunk walked in. Lance greeted everyone and knocked out on the couch near the window. Keith of course wanted Lance to stay awake and not leave him alone. So now he’s stuck with his friends/family. 

Shrio did help him by rubbing his back and whispers sweet nothings in his ear. Pidge sat on a chair next to the bed reading over Keith’s contractions. Hunk was rubbing his feet and Adam was sleeping on a plastic chair next to the door. Keith did try his best to inhale and exhale the gas that’s slowly helping him. But it just wasn’t working.

The pain came back this time it was 10x worse. Each time the painful cramp ‘stabbed’ him he felt the head lower and lower. Now it felt like he was sitting on her.

“Shiro I think it’s time, I can feel the head under me.” Keith complained

“I’ll call the doctor. Hunk wake up Lance.”

Everything else happened so fast. One second Keith was getting pushed into a new room. Then another second he got instructed to push. Another second Lance got a hold of one of Keith’s sweaty legs back. Shiro held the other leg.

“9-10! Okay pause and breathe.” Keith smiled as he continued to push which made some of the head come out. Everyone wasn’t surprised when he continued to push even more.

“Good one Keith!” The nurse cheered him on. Lance planted a kiss on Keith’s sweating temple.

“Great one Keith keep it going.” Those words made Keith push even harder but nothing was changing.

“Ugh how much longer?” He threw his head on the mountain of pillows. Lance pushes some of his bags back into this messy locks. He gave a sympathetic look  down at Keith.

“Just a little longer come on think of your baby.” He nodded and looked up at Shiro.

_‘My God that looks like it hurts, how is he still  going? _ ’ Lance thought to himself as his boyfriend stared at him, in pain.

“Yeah come on mullet you got it! Let little V come out to the world.” Those words made Keith bare down and push with all his might. After several pushes like that nothing seemed to change.

At this point Keith had a breathing mask on since his lungs couldn’t keep up. All of the staff were beginning to worry for Keith and Violet’s heath.

“-10! Okay let’s try something else to force this little one to get out!” Dr. Coran requested. All the people in the room looked at Keith who was sweating buckets.

His face was so red it seemed like he was wearing blush. Shiro and Lance has to help Keith to get in a squatting position. The breathing mask was off after many complaints from Lance. 

Keith had his head in Lance’s chest while Lance had his hands under the sweaty boy’s armpits.

“Okay now keep doing what you were doing earlier. I’ll count till 10 as you push alright?” Keith squeezed Lance’s shoulders indicating that he is ready. He smiled and mouthed ‘he’s ready’. Once again he pushed and pushed but nothing was progressing. All the staff was starting to worry since Keith couldn’t go on anymore.

“Shit my ass is on fucking fire.” A small smile formed on Keith’s lips as the whole room laughed. Keith then pushed really hard with all the energy he had left.

Lance rubbed his back trying his best to smooth his boyfriend.

“Okay that’s amazing Keith! But I need you to push very slowly and pant. Can you do that for me?” The same doctor told him.

“H-how much lon-longer?” Keith voice is barely a whisper it’s more raspy. Shiro smiles down at his brother and then looked at Lance who was crying his eyes out.

“It’s almost done , I promise.” Keith smiled when he felt a soft kiss on his sweaty head from from Lance and a rub from Shiro. 

“Well it looks like the end is near!” The doctor said, and made eye contact with Lance “would you like to deliver the rest of your baby Mr.McClain?” 

“Oh my god yes,” was the words that came out of Lance’s mouth when the doctor asked if he would like to deliver the rest of the baby. He got in the same position the doctor was in and saw dark hair come out of Keith. 

“Wow keep going Keith she’s right there god.” Keith laughed into his Shiro’s shirt. 

He let out one last scream then he heard higher pitched cries. Some nurses helped Keith turn on his back and others put blankets on his chest and the floor. The bloody baby started to calm down once she was in her mother’s arms. Lance cut the cord for the baby which cause her to cry a little. The baby girl was taken to cleaned up so Keith could deliver the placenta.

The baby was back in Keith’s arms happily sleeping. This is the happiest Lance have ever saw Keith.

“She’s so adorable,” Keith started to say

“Yes she is.” Lance agreed with him. The two parents smiled at each other. Thankful for the little miracle they made together.

The three diffed off sleeping all together in the fairly large hospital bed. They were one happy family their adventures together have just started.

**Bonus**

“And what do we have here?” Allura asked “What’s this little one name hum?”

“Violet Jane McClain.” Keith said while his eyes were closed. Lance looked down at the pink bundle.

Allura walked out the room and Shiro followed after. 

“Keith how about you get some sleep before the guys gets here?” Lance suggested

“Aren’t they supposed to come now?” Keith asked looking at his phone screen.

“Yeah they said they were coming around eight, or nine.” He nodded and continued to rub the baby’s cheeks. The baby giggled causing her parents to fall more in love with her.

”Alright i’ll get ready.” Keith replies 

Lance closed his eyes and put his head on Keith shoulder. Breathing in his sent, which smelled like he always did after a workout. 

“I fucking stink,” Keith said into his boyfriend’s ear almost like he could hear Lance’s thoughts. He smiles at his humor.

“Then I’ll help you take a shower?” As much as Keith wanted to say no since he was perfectly capable of doing it on his own. But he gave in since Lance was smiling and giving his puppy eyes.

“Fine but first put her in her cot and help me up.” Lance did as told helping his boyfriend get up to walk to the bathroom that’s in the same room. 

As Lance helped Keith get into the large shower, Violet began to cry. 

“Can I have a rain check on that shower?” Lance joked over the newborn’s cries.

”Yes you can have a rain check, but go cheak on V.” Keith already started to give her nicknames just minutes after her arrival. 

“Aye aye captain.”

-

To say it felt good is a understatement, it felt fucking fantastic. Keith hasn’t taken a shower since he went into the early stages of labor. And that was forty-eight hours ago. 

While he was in the shower washing himself Lance had to be left alone with Violet. Which is fine since he has to make up for the nine months she spent crammed up inside of Keith.

“Hey baby girl calm down, Mami is in the bath.” Lance communicated with her like she would understand. Her face got red as her lips puffed up indicating that she’s ready to eat something.

“Aw you’re hungry eh?” As on cue she cried some more.

“Or is your diaper full? Come on bebe tell me what’s wrong.” She cried some more not getting what Lance was saying.

“Okay okay let’s go see him.” Lance finally gave in walking into the larger bathroom. As soon as Keith saw her he immediately stopped rubbing his hair with conditioner.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Keith asked over her cries

“It seems as if someone’s ready for breakfast.” Lance answered looking down at Keith’s chest. 

As much as Keith wanted to feed his daughter all the milk she ever wanted. But his milk hasn’t came in yet. Allura told him that it might take a little bit of time for it to come in. This worried Keith because he couldn’t give everything his daughter needs.

“Okay uh let me finish my hair and then I’ll quickly throw on some boxers. Fuck get her a pacifier.” Lance did as told hearing Keith panic. 

-

“Okay how the fuck do I do this?” Keith questions taking the newborn in his arms. 

“I don’t know just hold her close to your chest and prays she does it on her own?” Lance says standing over his family. Keith looks up and gives him a death stare obviously annoyed with his comments. 

But Keith did what Lance told him and held his breath wishing she would just latch on. She got close and just moved around it. She’s just as confused as her parents. But that confusion turned into annoyance. Her lips began to pout indicating that she was going to cry. 

“Lance fucking do something!” Keith demands 

“uh fuck maybe do this?” Lance grabs Keith’s left man-boob thing and stuffs it into Violet’s mouth. She seems satisfied because the cries stop, and were replaced with quiet sucking sounds.

”Hey Keith you alright?” Lance asks watching Keith sit there bitting his lips with his eyes closed. 

“Yep, Keith answers “i’m good I just wasn’t expecting it to feel like this.” Lance laughs as Keith gives him another death stare. 

Before Keith could do something to Lance, a knock from the door was heard. Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Adam walks in. Each of them has a gift in hand, and some balloons. 

“I hope we are not interrupting anything?” Adam speaks up looking at a shirtless Keith and pants less Lance. Keith and Lance looked at each other and just smiles

”No you’re not interrupting anything, come on in.” Keith said “Meet Violet” 

“Sorry she’s getting her breakfast at the moment so everyone just hold off for holding her.” 

“Oh it looks a if someone’s a little hungry.” Pidge stated looking down at the newborn sticking on Keith nipple at lightning speed.

“Yep she’s definitely greedy just like Lance.” Keith jokes still looking down at Violetstucking away. The room laughed leaving Lance with his cheeks red in embarrassment.

-

Later that night Family’s side of the family slipped in the hospital room. To see Lance and Keith sleeping together on the hospital bed with Violet on Keith chest. She wore a white onesie with some planets all over. 

Who knew one decision could have this outcome. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always welcomed! :))


End file.
